For Reasons Unknown
by pd52
Summary: The voicemail Derek Shepard never thought he would hear. The voicemail that didnt only crush his world, but also 3 children and one person Derek never would have expected. Takes place at beginning of season 2. MD
1. Chapter 1

_New story. My 2__nd__ so don't be too harsh._

"Wile E., Baby" her voice cracked and she gasped for a breath, revealing that she was crying, "I need to talk to you. It's Becca. Call me as soon as you get this. I love you Derek."

Derek Shepard pushed nine to save the message and frantically dialed the number he had memorized when he was 3.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Derek," he heard the heartbreak in her voice.

"Mom?" he paused almost afraid to ask, "What's wrong with Rebecca?"

"She… she was on her way to work and thisss," she choked up. She cleared her throat so that she could continue, "this semi truck ran a red light. Rebecca got hit. She is going to die. The doctor said there is nothing he could do."

Derek just sat there, not sure if he was hearing right. After around 20 seconds of silence, warm tears started to leave trails down his face, "What's her condition?"

"The doctor said he had never seen any case like it. Every single organ in her body is severely damaged on the inside, but her body is in shock. She will be completely Becca for about 20 more minutes, then her pain will catch up with her, and well you know."

"What are you doing talking to me then?"

"I am just about to give the phone to her."

"Okay mom."

"Well if it isn't Wile E. Coyote! What has been happening? It's been like 2 weeks. I was starting to get worried."

"Sorry Becs, but you can dial a phone too, you know." _God this kid has a way of making me insane. I could just sit here all day and listen to her breathe. I must make her just as crazy as she makes me, because she is doing the same._

"Derek, remember that time when I was like 8 are some stupid 10 year old hit on me in front of you?"

"I kicked his ass into next week."

"Ha, you were 4 years older than him and he had a broken arm."

"What! He used that cast to his advantage. Those things hurt."

"Whatever, Wile E."

"What about that time you had your leg caught on the horse that you insisted on naming Tinkerbell? Saved your ass then too."

"Guess you are my life saver." _I am not this time am I?_

"Hey Becs, don't you dare tell Nancy, Audrey, or Michelle, but you were always my favorite of the Fantastic 4."

"I would say the same to you, but I can't lie."

"I am at least your favorite brother right?"

"I'm really sorry Derek," trying to sound as serious as possible.

"I am your only brother remember?!"

"And I love you anyways."

"I remember once I truly hated you."

"I am pretty unhatable. When was that?"

"You thought it was a good idea to pretend like the little innocent 11 year-old when my girlfriend called and you asked if she was Chloe, because I said that I really liked this made up Chloe girl."

"She was a slut!"

"She never talked to me again."

"But look, your love life turned out okay anyways."

"Not sure if I would say that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Addison came to Seattle, we are trying again."

"And new girl?"

"is heartbroken."

"Damn it Derek, how come you always take that bitch back?"

"I don't know… maybe because she is my WIFE!"

"Okay, I have to go. I love you Wile E. Coyote."

"I love you too Becs."

"Derek, she needed to spend time with the kids and Blake."

"Yeah I get it mom."

"When are you coming?"

"As soon as possible."

"Kay baby, see you soon. Be careful. I love you."

"Should be a few hours. Love you too mom."

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

"Hello?"

"Meredith Grey?"

"This is. Who is speaking?"

"This is Kathleen Shepard." _Shepard? Shepard? Seriously, I think I know enough Shepard's._

"I am Rebecca Dalton's mother."

"Oh Becs, what's wrong?"

"Becs? You are one of the two people I knew in her life that called her Becs. She passed away about an hour ago. She spoke of you a lot and I found your number in her phone book and I thought you should know. The visitation is Thursday and the funeral is Saturday. Becca described you as one of the closest friends she ever had, if not the closest. You are very welcome to come out today or tomorrow and meet the family, since you never got to while she was… you know… alive."

Meredith felt like exploding. Her best friend in the entire world, the one that helped her through all her fights with her mother. The one that was there through every tough time.

"I know that was a lot of information, but are you still there?"

"Yeah Yeah sorry, I will be out there today, if that's not too much. I mean you just lost your daughter, you probably don't want to have to deal with people," Anyone with ears could hear the tears in Meredith's voice.

"You just lost your best friend. It's more than fine. Plus I need people right now."

"Okay I will be there in around 5 or 6 hours."

"Sounds good."

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

"Addison?" 

"What's up?"

"Rebecca is dead," Derek was numb.

"REBECCA, your sister?!?!" _Addison never even liked her. Well probably because Becs hated her._

"Yes."

"Oh my god, Derek."

"I am going to Lasker."

"I would go with you but I can't go to tomorrow afternoon."

"That's okay the visitation isn't until Thursday."

"Derek, call me when you land, good luck. Tell Nancy, Shellie, and Blake hi for me."

"I have to go."

"I love you."

Click. He hung up and bought his ticket. The flight would leave in 2 hours. 2 hours too late in his mind.

"I am sorry, but there are no remain seats left in that section. We only have first class tickets left."

"I'll take it."

"Okay then the total will be…" Meredith slammed her debit card down before he could finish.

"The flight will leave in one hour."

**Okay, this story just popped in my head. What did you want me to do, ignore it? Not sure how long it will be yet. The whole shock thing, not mine. Grey's did it first. Derek, Meredith, Addison, Nancy: not mine either. But as for the rest, I rule there imaginary world. :**

**-pd52**


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, __**really short filler**__, because I got the best response of one of my first chapters, ever. Thank you for that. I will have more up by tonight hopefully._

"Hi, um sir. Where are the closest ladies rooms?"

"Well the only one we got is down that hall and to the left."

"Thank you."

"Hey, over here," Derek called to the flight attending one row over.

"Yes sir."

"Can I please have an orange juice?"

"Sure, be right out." Derek noticed something over the man's shoulder, sometimes he recognized. He forcefully shoved the attending out of the way. He was probably over acting a little, but he had to see if he was imagining. _Couldn't have been. God, Derek William Shepard, you need to snap out of this. You are starting to see her hair on random people on planes. _

"I am really sorry about that," he tried to explain the flight attending who was going as fast as he could to get away from Derek.

When the flight attending walked by Meredith again, she noticed the icepack he had on his elbow. "How'd that happen?" she asked, not having noticed it the first time she talked to him.

"Some weirdo pushed me and my cart literally down the isle and into quite a few chairs."

"Oh my, did they kick him off?" Meredith was worried about some insane man being on her plane. She never liked flying anyways. As much as she flew as a kid, you would think she got used to it, but to this day she hates it.

"We are 5000 feet in the air, and it's against the rules to make him walk the plank."

Meredith giggled at the flight attending with his extremely tight pants and designer shoes, "Well at least spit in his drink or something."

"Certainly will do."


	3. Chapter 3

1"Hi... um... ah... Mrs. Shepard?" _the world hates me and apparently_ _loves the "S" last name. Yes I am forbidding that last name._

"Yes?"

"Meredith Grey."

"Oh hi darling."

"I have Becs address but where am I like... suppose to go?"

"Oh, you are welcome at my house."

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to intrude on your family thing, since I have only met a few of them."

"Oh darling, you are welcome, a friend of Rebecca is always welcome. Plus Blake would like to see you again. If you know where Rebecca's house is then it won't be hard to find mine. This town isn't very large."

"Okay, what is the address?"

"705 13th Street."

"Okay I will see you there in a bit."

She repeated this information to the cab driver and searched for some make-up that might cover up her tear-stained face, she defiantly needed more than a touch up. It looked like... well it looked like she wept from Seattle to North Carolina.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagaga

Derek Shepard stepped out of the airport that he had been in so many times. Just this time he wasn't in such a rush to get to the small town he grew up in and the town he had looked forward to getting out of the second he got handed his diploma. Derek was never a small town person, even though he spend 18 years of his life in a town less than 200 people. He always had hated it. It might have been small but now it was full of too many memories, ones that he might have loved before, but ones that had been full of both Mark and Becs. The friendship he had with Mark was always what had kept him going, even during the toughest times of his life. Derek missed their friendship ever since the day he had walked in on him and Addison. He knew he would miss it a lot more in Lasker. Rebecca was always the reason at Thanksgiving and Christmas and every other holiday that Derek would come out 2 or 3 days earlier than Addison. He decided that his family would have to be okay without him, Derek wasn't ready to go yet. He decided that he would walk around Raleigh for a while.

Gagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagagag

Knock. _Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this? Why? Oh remember, my best friend died and I have never met one of her sisters or her mom or her father, or even her hero (her brother). How come me, the little only child who never had a family is best friends with the girl who has the perfect one?_

Knock. _Wow, look at this house. Beautiful. _

Knock.

"Hi." _Some one else didn't have any make up either. _

"If you are here to sell something, now isn't a great time," replied the girl who looked incredibly familiar, not like Becs though. Meredith couldn't put her finger on it.

"Meredith Grey and I can't sell things. Not very convincing."

"Oh Rebecca's friend, I am really sorry. That was rude."

"Oh its fine."

"Michelle McWilliams, Rebecca's younger sister."

"Nice to meet you."

"Come in," Meredith walked into a hallway with lots of pictures most of which the girls and their families.

"Are you ready for this? They are in the living room."

"Ready for what?"As they reached the entrance of the living room Meredith saw around 20 people all looking at her with the same look on their faces, pain.

Meredith started to make her way around the room, all eyes still on her. Michelle guided her to what must have been her family.

"Chris McWilliams. Nice to meet you."His last name made it clear he was Michelle's husband. He had blond/brunette hair and brown eyes. Meredith thought his chin was pretty large, but it worked for him.

"Meredith Grey."

"Nice to meet you, and don't be scared by the clan."

"Nice to meet you too, and how aren't you scared?"

"You'll get used to it."

Meredith introduced herself to 6 kids and one husband after that. Then she finally put a face to the one she had talked to on the phone. Kathleen Shepard. She had greying blonde hair that was put up in a loose pony tail and light blue eyes. She had a very homely look to her, but Meredith was surprised that even after five kids her eyes remained happy and bright.

"Hello Meredith."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Shepard."

"Oh dear, Kathleen please. Catch on to most the names yet?"

"Well there is a lot of them, but I think I got most of them."

"Lets see if you are a natural Shepard. Michelle and..."

"Oh big chin...' Meredith accidently blurted out her way of remembering the names, "oh my god I didn't mean that."

Kathleen laughed at Meredith's way of rememberingall the names. "Ha now that I think about it, his chin is very large. Chris is extremely nice, just a little out there."

"They have three kids, Brayden is the little one, then Kristi and Clay right?"

"Correct."

"Nancy and Maddi and Audrey and Phil with the twins, Michael andKayla, they are gorgeous blue eyed black haired."

"They get that from Russell, my husband."

"Then Blake of course, and Karsten, Kade, and Averi."

"I declare you are a natural, pretty good for first time."

"What about Becs brother, the one she was madly close to?"

"He is on the other side of the country, he should be here shortly."

"That's good."

"Becs wrote you and her brother, each of her sisters, me and her father, her kids and her husband each a letter, I haven't told anyone else yet but if you want yours, I have it."

"I will take mine when every one else gets theirs, wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"I just wanted to meet you face to face to thank the person who was always there for Rebecca"

Kathleen grabbed Meredith into a extremely large hug. Meeting people wasn't something Meredith did well, unless it was in a bar, but these people already felt like family.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for lack of update._

_I was in Ohio for a week. _

_Now I am back. _

_So I will update tomorrow or the day after._

_Until then, pd52._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a suitcase full of clothes.**

"Is anybody hungry?" Kathleen Shepard asked all of her children and their families, well all of her children except for two.

Yes's and several suggestions came from the crowd. It had been along day for everyone.

After much disagreement, Meredith figured out around 65 of the Shepard descents liked Italian and 20 like Chinese along with two of the husband in laws who liked Mexican but none of the Shepard descents like to agree.

Finally a man who Meredith noticed hadn't spoken or moved in the 20 minutes she had been there quieted the entire room with one word. Pizza. Everyone turned to the person next to them and nodded. Meredith must be going insane because the man on the fireplace didn't just resemble her married ex. The man on the fireplace in the corner was his older twin with almost completely gray hair, his replica, or a clone maybe. Whatever he was it scared the hell out of Meredith.

"Pizza it is then," Kathleen announced. She turned around so she was facing Meredith, "He isn't normally like this. It just Rebecca was… his daughter," she stumbles leaving all the pain she was holding inside show. Meredith suddenly got Kathleen, if she wasn't strong for this family who was going to be? Kathleen flips her phone open, "How many?"

Michelle speaks up, "Six? If Wile E. ever shows we might need seven."

Audrey cuts in, "3 cheese, 1 pepperoni, a sausage, and mushroom, and Meredith?"

"I like supreme but I will eat mostly anything."

"So does Wile E. so one supreme and mom you like pineapple and Canadian bacon right? I think dad and Blake like that too."

Kathleen repeated the order into the phone along with a phone number and 'Shepard' then hung up. "Who's going to get it?"

All eyes focused on Meredith. Phil, Audrey's husband, seemed satisfied to reply, "Newcomer always has to."

"Phil! She doesn't know the city or have a car," Audrey scolds him.

"I've been getting the food for 3 years Audrey, it's only fair."

"Phil Lueck, it's not fair, you never lost your best friend."

"No, it's okay. I will go and get it," Meredith stopped the married couple's argument.

"Are you sure?" Kathleen questioned.

"Yes."

"You can borrow my car then," she suggested.

"Where is this place at?"

gagagagagagagagagagagagagagag

The taxi pulls into the driveway and he realizes that his mom's car is missing. He walked up to the door and knocks, only making him feel more awkward then he was. Why was he knocking? He spent 18 years in this house and every holiday since and he had never knocked. The door was opened by his older sister.

"Nanc!" he grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Sure he loved all his sisters, but there was some weird distance between Nancy and him. He had always thought it was because she was older and understood things that were going on when Derek was too young to. She had always been close to Addison though.

"Derek Shepard," Nancy was the only one that refused to use the stupid nickname, Wile E. on him, "What are you doing knocking?"

"Let's just get inside."

"We ordered pizza."

"Did you get me supre…"

"Of course."

"That's why I keep you guys around."

Derek walked into the living room and was greeted by quite a few 'uncle Derek' and a few running, jumping hugs from his older nieces and nephews. The littler ones following their brothers and sisters as fast as their legs would take them. After the hugs and kisses from the kids, he was greeted by Audrey and Michelle. Michelle was the one who had always been considered to be the smartest Shepard, but she ended up following her hero's footsteps. She was a daddy's girl and had followed him and the Shepard tradition of flying jets. Audrey lived in Cleveland and had the only twins in entire history of Shepard's, not to mention the cutest twins in any history. Derek was then greeted by the husbands of his sisters, Phil and Chris. Nancy was divorced. Phil, Audrey's husband, was a journalist and Chris had just been fired. Derek was never really close to either one of them, but they had developed a friendship over the countless holidays. They greeted Derek with strong hand shakes and manly nods. Blake, Rebecca's husband, who Derek had defiantly got to know better than the others, came next. Blake grabbed Derek's hand into a handshake like the other husbands had done, but collapsed into a hug. Derek broke the hug after a few seconds and walked up to his mother. She had always been his hero. Kathleen kissed his cheek that defiantly needed a shave, then she sucked him into a tight hug.

"Geez mom," Derek rubbed his arm where she had bear hugged him, "Have you been working out?"

She chuckled. "Hey Rebecca's best from flew in so be nice. You lost your sister, but she lost her best friend."

"I'm not that mean."

"Are you okay?" Kathleen knew her son better than anyone, so she knew the answer to that question but she had to ask.

"No, not even close."

"It will get better."

"I keep telling myself that."

"Your father has only said one word, you need to talk to him."

Derek avoided the subject, "Where is the best friend and your car by the way?"

"Pizza, should be back any minute."

Derek just nodded and headed to his father at the fireplace. His father and him looked so similar but they were complete opposites, or so Derek kept telling himself, "Dad?"

No response. Not even a look. Derek hadn't been home for almost a year and he didn't even get a look.

"She was your daughter, I get it. But she was my sister. And his wife. And their mom. And her daughter." Derek pointed as he spoke. "That doesn't give you a reason to distance yourself from everyone and blow all the alive people in your life off."

"Derek I am really sorry for screwing up your childhood. I owe you a thank you, so thank you for saving me son." This was the first time Russell had actually called Derek his son since he was 10. Derek and his dad had fought a lot when he was a kid. His dad started drinking when he was 9. Derek watched his best friend, side from Mark, fall apart and treat his mom horrible. She left the house for 2 months when he turned 16. Around that time Russell had his job threatened and the younger girls were starting to understand what was happening to their father. Derek had had enough of it. One night came home to find Derek with some girl he used to date, he tended to use girls to fill the need he had for a stable father and a role model. Russell made some smart ass comment and Derek punched him as hard as he could in between the eyes, breaking his nose. Shortly after that he sobered up and fixed his relationship with Kathleen and they haven't had a problem since, but Derek's respect for his father was never regained.

"I would say your welcome, but I didn't do anything, except break your nose. You fixed your shit by yourself."

"Pizza!" a scream came from one of the younger boys.

Derek turned around to find the girl he thought he might be in love with, just standing there with pizza boxes in her hands. Meredith Grey in his mom's entry way. Holy Shit.

Gagagagagagagagagagagaga

Meredith looked around and locked eyes with the person she wanted to see right now, not that she would ever tell. He was looking right back. Holy shit. She dropped the seven pizzas in her hands on the floor, not breaking eye contact, severely pizza boxes opening. Shit.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own Nancy, Derek, Meredith, or Grey's anatomy. The rest of the characters imaginary lives are all mine.

**Sorry for the wait.**

_-pd52_

They were completely stuck in time for what seemed like hours, maybe it was just minutes or possibly only seconds, but to Meredith Grey and Derek Shepard it felt like days. Without a word Meredith broke from Derek's eyes and ran, something she had been doing her entire life, but at least she was good at it by now. As soon as Derek realized she was running, he was doing the same, but not away from anything towards something, well someone.

He came bursting out of the front door to find her standing there in the middle of his driveway, not sure where to run. She didn't have a car.

"What are you doing here? Do you like making my life hell?"

"What are you talking about? I never did one thing to make your life worse than it was. If anyone's like is a living hell here, it's so defiantly mine, Derek. And you want to know why I am here, I followed you all the way from Seattle, thought you know maybe I should become best friends with one of my married ex-boyfriend's sisters, so that when she dies and leaves her husband and three kids, I can make Derek's life a living hell. It's amazing how well you can read my mind."

"Both of you need to get in here before the pizza is gone," Kathleen yelled from the front door. Meredith started walking to the door. Derek waited until she was three steps ahead then followed. Both with their eyes on their shoes.

As they walked in the dining room entrance, Meredith noticed the huge wooden table that looked like something straight out of a mid-evil castle but not in a formal, use the right fork, and fold your napkin like this kind of table. It was completely relaxed. The pizza boxes down the center, and plates at most of the seats. The children were fighting over who got to sit next to the oldest 'coolest' boy. All of them sat at the far half of the table along with Michelle who looked like she lost a coin toss. She was supposed to keep the children in line. The rest of the adults sat at the other end.

"I am guessing you guys don't need introductions then?" Audrey replied smartly while the adults waited for the kids to get there food.

"You might be the youngest Audrey but I will still kick your butt," Derek told her not to go there with his voice.

"You actually don't scare me, Shep."

"What's going on between you guys anyway?" Phil asked innocently.

"Nothing," Meredith spoke up.

"Oh come on. We have a bet going," Chris blurted.

"I am so not in it," Audrey threw her hands up as she defended herself.

"Just fucking stop it!" Derek screamed causing the children's heads to whip around, "You are acting like it's the Fourth of July with the pizza and the bet on Derek games! Dad do you still have last years fire works in the shed!? I'll go and get them, light some off, give the neighbors a show! Sound good?!" tears flowed down his cheeks and off the corners of his face. "Rebecca is DEAD! How is that fair?!" he stood up and walked out the entrance way yelling, "And I'm not hungry mom!"

No one spoke until they heard the heavy footsteps climb 2 sets of stairs and one ladder.

"Madeleine, when you are done with your pizza will you go up to the attic and cheer up you uncle D.?" Nancy's voice broke the silence.

"Okay." Maddi was the oldest kid, so she always got to do the most grownup things at grandma and grandpa's house. At her own house Jessica treated her like a baby. Jessica had been her nanny since she was three. Her mom said that next year Jessica only had to come when Nancy was on-call. Maddi was pretty thrilled about that.

"Hi, Uncle D."

"Hey Mad-dawg," he had defiantly calmed down since his blowup and was sitting on the couch him and Mark had made as a joke for their wood crafting class senior year. The cushions were made from female panties and the leather was all cut off of footballs. Russell and Kathleen hadn't found it that funny.

"That nickname is so kiddish. Can't you think of something better?" Maddi said disgusted.

"How bout Mad-cow? Like the disease. Kinda has a ring to it."

"You aren't funny Uncle D. How come you like this old, dusty, rat filled attic anyway?"

"Me and Mark fixed it up when we were your age."

"Mark...?" she knew the answer to the question she didn't even ask, but she just had to hear his answer.

"Yes, Mark Sloan, your father." She didn't go by Sloan and she defiantly didn't like Derek saying that he was her father. Sure he was originally. Her name was Maddi Shepard and that wasn't going to change. Nancy and Mark had an agreement that: every time Nancy had to go out of town, Maddi would go to stay with Mark. It wasn't very often she left New York, maybe once a year or a little more, but Mark started to back out of them. Responsibility scares the heck out of him, so Maddi is yet to stay with her father in the last four years. When Nancy told Mark that she was pregnant they got married but didn't even last 'til Maddi was born. He would ask Derek about her, or Nancy considering they were still good friends.

"Uncle D, why didn't you come to Easter or the birthdays this year?" The Shepard family had a lot of birthdays, so they decided to celebrate them all on one day instead of 20. The decided date was June 25th which was Brayden's actual birthday.

"Well around Easter, I moved to Seattle and on birthday day, I cut into my boss's brain."

"Were you nervous? and how come we didn't help you move like we did when Uncle Phil and Aunt Audrey moved last year?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a little girl. Of course I was nervous. And you didn't help me move because you wouldn't like it in Seattle, it rains too much."

"I am not that little, but then why do you live there?"

"That's where my job is and you know what else is there?"

"What?"

"Ferryboats."

"There are plenty of ferryboats in New York."

"Okay, I will tell you why I like Seattle so much, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"What is it?"

"Promise?"

"Okay, I promise."

"There is a beautiful girl that lives in Seattle."

"Yuck! Uncle Derek that's gross."

"Ha, we better get down stairs."


End file.
